Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to controlling unmanned vehicles, and more particularly, to a portable, single form factor, universal ground control system to operate and manage unmanned vehicles in general, and to pilot, operate, and manage unmanned vehicles in particular, via integrated hands on throttle-and-stick (hereinafter abbreviated as “HOTAS”) operational controls, computer, wireless video receiving technology, and multiple display screens.
Operating unmanned vehicles (hereinafter abbreviated as “UV” in the singular form or “UVs” in the plural form) generally, and piloting and managing unmanned aerial vehicles (hereinafter abbreviated as “UAV” in the singular form or “UAVs” in the plural form) in particular, typically involves the use of electronic components and software systems that allow for control of specific UVs or UAVs. Unfortunately, there are a number of compatibility issues between various electronic components and software systems needed to operate different UVs and/or to pilot and operate different UAVs.
Another problem with existing mechanisms for operating UVs and/or piloting and managing UAVs is that there is a lack of portability, resulting in transporting and operator/pilot training issues. Furthermore, the present ways to operate UVs or pilot and manage UAVs are typically based on devices that include overly complicated controls to operate complex UVs or pilot complex UAVs. Thus, extensive training and knowledge is typically needed to set up and connect all the necessary components to maneuver complex UVs or fly complex UAVs. The amount of time can be great, but typically at least thirty (30) minutes to an hour are needed to get pre-operation or pre-flight technology/workflows completed before operating a UV or piloting a UVA.
Therefore, what is needed is a universal portable mechanism to manage compatibility issues between various electronic components and software systems needed to operate, pilot, and manage different UVs and UAVs, which is not overly complex and works with a multitude of different types of UVs and UAVs and which involves a short learning curve for users of the system.